They're Not Gonna Get Us
by KitSnake
Summary: He looked up finally to see the blue eyed beauty, and could not look away. It was clearly a boy from the washboard chest, but he could have easily mistaken him for a girl. Who was he? Why is his past so blank..? Why are people going so far to stop them from being together? (Warning Rated M BoyxBoy action :3! (SasuNaru) yaoi, mpreg, anime)
1. The Uchiha

(Hope you enjoy ^_^ I Really would love to know if I should improve on anything. I'm new, and I've finally decided to share the stories I wrote on wattpad on here. ^_^(Warning: I don't own the naruto franchise. Tis a fanfiction story I created) )

Today was the day of young Prince Uchiha Sasuke's 16 Birthday, and what was the proper way to celebrate this great day? Well let's throw in princesses for the young lad in hopes that he'd take a liking to at least one of them.

This was Queen Mikoto Uchiha's idea during the set up for the joyous event. In the land of the Great Uchiha Kingdom in the deep blue fortified castle with over hundreds of rooms, and a grand ball room in the mix laid the Uchiha family of course.

A beautiful, proud, strong, and fearless clan. From the lovely onyx eyed mother/queen Mikoto, and the stern raven haired father Fugaku came two boys of similar looks one around 19 named Itachi, and of course the now 16 year old birthday boy himself Sasuke. Both boy's loved to toy with each other, and harass the other every now, and then. They rivaled in looks from Itachi's raven bangs with a ponytail, to sasuke's bangs with spikes in the back.

Though this was a joyous, and eventful day something odd just has to happen. The birthday boy was up in his room wearing his white ruffled shirt with a black vest that he just wanted to rip off, and black dress pants with the shoes to boot. Through trade mark orbs he stared out over the balcony seeing all the rush, and fuss of the servant's getting everything together.

"Can this day get any worst" he said in an exasperated voice as he gently laid his forehead against the balcony railing letting raven bangs down to grace the railing as well. If he looked through those bars, or up for just a split second he would have seen his future or at least a glimpse of the sun on top of a human being running through the streets below right across the castle gates.

But he didn't so instead he looked up at the last minute due to hearing the balcony door open to reveal oldest heir Itachi himself.

"Dear little brother you look as if you'd rather hurl yourself off the balcony than attend your own birthday party" he chuckled out humorously to his little brother. "Don't you think I would have done that already during my tenth birthday?" Sasuke shot back at his brother as he turned around to face him.

He was glad Itachi was here, he always seemed to show up when he needed a good talking to. "If memory serves me right you actually enjoyed that one" Itachi said as he walked over, and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder reassuringly as if to say he would enjoy this one too.

"Mother's invited 'them' though" the youngest Uchiha grumbled out as he shrugged of his brothers gesture, and turned back to face outwards from the balcony. Itachi knew he meant the fan girls that passed themselves off as princesses, but he to whished his brother would find someone to call his own.

"That may be so, but hey it's been like a year maybe one of them might be the one for you. I've invited your buddy Gaara to chaperone you for I must tend to other business" he said regrettably as he leaned on his elbows on the railing surface crossing his arms, and looking off to the side.

He could imagine Sasuke's shocked, and raged facial expression, and mimicked the words soundlessly that came out of his little brother's mouth next. "WHAT? AGAIN? You promised you wouldn-…Fine" Sasuke said with a tone of his father's voice at the end which caught his brother off guard. Itachi turned to his brother to see blank sullen expression on his face, and chuckled lightly with a smirk forming at the corner of his mouth.

"I'll have to make my meeting short to make sure you don't turn into father" he said with a full formed smirk at the end. Though neither laughed nor even showed that it was funny matter they loved their father. He was a stern, and somewhat controlling man, but he loved his children. He loved his family, and valued their 'well-being' and future little too much.

"I'll be fine. When will Gaara be here?" he asked as he turned around yet again to lean back against the railing on his elbows facing the opposite way of his brother. "He should be here soon. I sent a messenger yesterday, so you know Gaara. He's pretty weird" he said with a yawn at the end as he stood up straight, and stretched showing off his blue vest with black ruffled shirt rivaling Sasuke's own outfit.

"Okay. Have fun 'Big Brother'" Sasuke said blankly as he gazed up at the baby blue kissed guy with smudges of fluff on them. Itachi sighed, and left his brother upon the balcony to think hoping that he'd meet some, and more so hoping that he wouldn't throw himself over the edge. Sometimes things come only when you desperately need them most.

Sasuke headed down out of the protection of his room for a while to see what the servants', and such had done. He had to admit they did a pretty good job. Standing now in the ball room smack in the center on top of golden marble floors with dark blue curtains around the place. Elegant buffet tables with silver trays serving every last thing. The thrones of the family were up against the wall in far back in the center facing the tall wooden all the way across. From Father to Mother to Oldest son to the Youngest.

"Wow Uchiha. You've really seemed to have outdone yourself" came a very thoughtful sarcastic voice of a red head boy rivaling Sasuke in age except his attire was a pure red tux, no shirt, and black dress plants with shoes.

He had one of the silver lined forks in between his fingers twirling it around. Sasuke looked from the his red head friends trade mark tat upon his head for love to the mascara around his eyes he could always poke fun at, but thought it best not too since he did come to keep him company in this time of great distress.

"Thank my mother, not me" he said as he walked over towards his friend, and plucked the silverware out of his hand. "Where's the infamous puppet creep, and Cloud boy's girl?" he asked Gaara as he placed it back on the table. Gaara only shrugged, and rolled his eyes as an answer that he didn't know as he hopped on the table ruffling the table cloth to show how much he defied it all.

"I don't keep tabs" he said obviously in a Gaara only way. "Well maybe you can keep tabs on how many girls I reject" the Uchiha heir said as he hoped on the table as well giving in to the rebellion.

"That should keep you entertained" Sasuke added. "Ah watching you shut down girls faster than snake strike is always amusing" the red head humbly replied to his friend with a pat on the back.

Their Laughter attracted one curious woman, and that woman was Lady Mikoto herself. Once she saw the boys on the table she immediately rushed over at ninja like speed, and pulled both boys by the ears off the table.

"Oi what do you two think you're doing?! Now run along, and make yourself look decent instead of butt imprints on tables" she said once she let the poor earlobes goes, and turned to fix the cloth. The boys only smiled, and rubbed their hurting ears as they headed off to pretend to do as they were told. They began to have deep conversation on the princesses attending the party. One princess in particular was Sasuke's most obsessed fan girl.

Her name was Princess Haruno Sakura a cruel, and un-forgiving woman of her kingdom. Yet she was a fair pink haired lass with emerald green eyes, but not much of a figure, but boy did she make up with for strength. This woman was the holder of Sasuke's future. Her servant, and maid Naruto Uzumaki.


	2. The Uzumaki

Uzumaki Naruto is a beautiful blue eyed boy 14 years of age at the least with soft sun kissed hair, and a taunting feminine frame. He was forced to wear a pink maid outfit with a white apron, and a pink/white frilled hair band with pink flats.

"AHH I'm going to be late!" the blue eyed 'god'-ess shouted through the streets as he ran passed other rushing villagers with a bag of apples, and other assortments he was holding close to his chest. This was worse than he had ever imagined. When Iruka got him the job as Sakura's servant he had no idea that it would be this stressful.

Though the maid before him had warned him of Sakura's evilness, he didn't want to believe it. He believed that inside she was insecure, and hurting for some odd reason, and he guessed the source was the bastard of the day. Uchiha Sasuke.

Oh how the blonde hated that name, and couldn't wait to meet the bastard, and punch him in his smug little face. Though he'd never met the guy face to face he'd seen pictures that Sakura would practice talking to.

He was heading towards a rather fancy Inn that had been rented out for all the princess to stay in. Of course Sakura had the master sweet, so he had to cook her up a meal deliver it to her then prep her gown, and help with whatever else she required.

So first off! He ran into the kitchen seeing all the other rummaging servant's getting things ready. He headed over to a boy wearing similar attire to him, but green/white. This boy is Rock Lee. A bushy browed dark bowl hair cut boy.

Though him, and Naruto had feminine attributes you could tell they were boys. Lee worked for Princess TenTen. The blade wielding woman! So Lee was intently focusing on her meal.

Naruto snuck himself beside lee, and started on Sakura's meal knowing full well that he was going to be late, so he prepared for the lecture of how she would need a semi-full stomach when she faced Sasuke, so she wouldn't puke on him or faint. It only made Naruto gag at the thought of some girl fainting over this guy.

From the picture all he saw was deep onxy eyes, pale toned skin with soft rav-'NO!' he shouted in his mind with a blush forming across the tan whiskered cheeks.

'He is a complete asswhole! He is NOT Good-Looking! He is NOT Charming! He is NOT-' Naruto had just now realized every time he had said 'NOT' in his mind he had slammed down a rather large butcher on the apple he was cutting up repeatedly almost demolishing the lifeless thing earning Lee's confused attention as well as others.

Naruto blushed, and giggled out a oops, and carried on slicing up the apples into squares, if possible, as if he was just warming up.

Lee of course knew better. "Are you nervous Naru?" the green boy cooed at his orange spirited friend as he finished. He knew the blonde was in denial because he was too. Though he'd only seen the red head man once he'd love to see him again, but he was pretty sure he'd frown upon seeing a boy in a dress. Naruto flustered, and slammed the butcher knife into wood surface of the counter casually.

"No way" he said flat out as he took up the apple sin cupped hands and dumbed them into the pot. He pulled out some store bought pickled plums um ignoring lee's taunts. He wasn't crushing over some jerk he'd never met.

He was pretty sure he could kick his chicken head butt in a fight any day of the week in high heels if they gave him the chance. Lee only smiled at his friend's rebellious nature.

"You never know! The youth of love is a powerful thing!" the green maid boy shouted as he stormed out with the dumpling prepared meal for TenTen. He caramelized the apples for Sakura to have something tasteful to go with the rather disgusting looking plums since he couldn't understand why she liked such horrid things.

After a while once he was done with getting her preferred drink, and such half the maids had already left before him. Oh boy was he in for it. He stormed off quickly up the elevator. Along the halls he could hear the other's getting on dresses, and such complaining, and shouting.

Once he finally made it up to her she was fuming, and crying. "Lady Sakura?" he asked kindly as he sat the plate on her dressing counter. "YOUR LATE YOU DOBE! LOOK AT ME?! I'M NOT AS NEARLY AS PREPARED AS THE OTHERS. ARE YOU TRYING TO SABATOGE ME?!" The pink hair princess shouted at the innocent blonde.

He couldn't help her plums were hard as hell to find. She stormed towards him, and pushed him against the room causing him to slump down shocked, and off balance.

She wailed on him with her gorilla strength, and stopped mid-way when she heard sniffling from below. She looked down to see the blue eyed bow in tears. Though he wasn't really crying because of her, but rather at the fact that he felt useless now. She had kindly taken him in, and now he couldn't even help her achieve her goal.

That set him back to his own parent's, and how he felt they abandoned him because he was weak. When in fact Naruto was a force to be reckoned with, but Iruka wanted Naruto to live a normal life. Iruka had made a promise to the once great Uzumaki clan that Naruto would not know of his abilities nor his past.

He even went as far as to shield Naruto's last name from him, and from everyone else. No one knew that Minato, and Kushina had a child, so he kept it strictly to himself, and a close white haired, one-eyed friend of his. Naruto was awaken from his depressed thoughts of his parent's when he felt a warm palm touch one of the tear streaked sides of his face.

"My sweet, sweet Naruto" Sakura said in a soothing voice that was of complete trickery, but not to the innocent listener. "You know how important this day is to me. Now I'm going to forgive this little ordeal with the food, and such in exchange for complete compliance" she said with a gentle smile at the end as she caressed the whiskered cheek of the young boy.

Naruto stared up into the emerald eyes. He knew she never really cared for him, but at least she didn't lie that she did. He sighed, and nodded. "Of course Lady Sakura" he said as he wiped his tears from his face, and accepted her help off the ground.

Sakura grinned, and turned to her meal casting out the apples, and eating only the plums. Naruto only shook his head as he headed over, and tended to mannequin with her pink puffy dress on it. He had also added the apples because of her breath would defiantly need help after eating those plumed things.

Once she was finished she took a bath, and Naruto took that chance to sneak a tooth brush into the bathroom on the sink rim as if she'd left it there by her own doing. While she bathed for a good hour he could hear the carriages being prepared, and grumbled. Now if they were late it was her fault. The day was also dimming slipping into the evening.

"Lady Sakura we're going to be late!" the blonde shouted as he carefully removed the dress from the manni. The shower came to a stop, and steamed flowed out from the opened bathroom door revealing a dripping wet thankfully towel wrapped Sakura. Naruto held up her dress as if saying hop in.

She made a 'o' with her lips that she'd forgotten something, so she ran back into the bathroom, and brushed her teeth much to Naruto's approval. Once the horrid princess had finally gotten ready dried her hair, and styled it up with pearl earrings, and slipped into her dress they were ready to go.

They set out in their own pink carriage with no words coming from Naruto. He only listened to Sakura's rant about how stunning she looked.

The maids like Naruto had to wear a crinkle like chiffon dresses with a ruffled shoulder. Naruto's gown was of course a deep blue, being much to his liking. He did fix his hair a bit, and put on a blue lotus flower headband with a wrist band to match.

He looked stunning, and like a picture from a film of a loan blue eyed girl starring idly out of moving carriage waiting to be taken away, but this one was a boy. A boy that longed to be worth something, a boy that long to be needed, and held.


	3. Don't you dare

Sasuke Uchiha, and his friend Gaara were greeting the arriving guest. Of course the other men showed up hopefully to help deal with barrage of suitors. Fugaku sat on the throne with his Wife next to him observing his son carefully.

He knew where Itachi was, and just shook his head. He guess it was up to Sasuke to continue the family line. Mikoto didn't care as long as her sons were happy.

She watched her son as well greet the guest with a charming smile that gave false hope to those that took it as a sign. Sasuke was getting bored with guest greeting, and yawned as he looked down after the last person. He had noted that Gaara had caught site of something interesting, but wasn't sure what.

He looked up at the last guest arriving seeing it to be Sakura, and... a blonde beauty? "G-gaara" he blurted out in shock as he grabbed his friends shirt collar pulling him close as he starred at the blonde. Gaara chuckled shockingly at his stunned friend.

"Naruto. He's Sakura's new 'maid'" he added after he removed Sasuke's hold on his shirt after he caught sight of the cause of his friend's awe. Sasuke starred on still as they got closer thankfully not drooling, and just keeping a casual stare. Sakura figured Sasuke was staring at her, so boy was she strutting for no apparent reason.

Naruto himself knew who the raven was looking at, and blushed a deep red. 'Why me? Why me? Why?!' he repeated over, and over in his head. Sea Blue optics glanced up to meet black, and they locked. Completely unaware that they were now face to face almost with Sakura being right there with them.

The blonde knew he had to break the gaze so he looked away with flushed cheeks, and down to the floor catching whiff of a certain food item that made it allot easier.

"My Lord Sasuke" said the pink haired devil with a charming curtsey. "Lady Sakura" retorted Sasuke as he bowed, but kept his eyes on the blonde that seemed to be distracted.

Gaara was feeling like a third wheel here, so he coughed a signal. "Well it was nice meeting you as well Lady Sakura, but I'm afraid I must leave. Oh, and always a pleasure Naru" the red head said with a mock bow of his own after Sakura, and Sasuke's greeting.

He caught Naruto's attention whom only just smiled brightly at Gaara. That caused Sasuke to feel uneasy for some reason. Though Gaara only new Naruto because Sakura was well known for driving her maids insane, so the name of the new meat traveled fast.

Sakura of course pad no head to Gaara as he left. Her eyes were set on one Uchiha Sasuke, and his eyes were set on Naruto.

"So Sasuke would you like dance?" Sakura asked with a twirl of her dress playfully. Sasuke only gave her a sideways glance which was a mistake because she grabbed his hand, and dragged him onto the dance floor. Much to Naruto's relief.

The blonde headed out for the smell in the air he had caught. 'Oh precious ramen' the blonde mumbled to himself as he approached the table. A halo seemed to rise up from the silver pot of delicious Raman Noodles. He grabbed a plate, and loaded up. He took a seat at the far end near some glass doors that led to somewhere beautiful that he didn't know of yet.

Sasuke was struggling to get out of this the nice way, but couldn't find a way. He saw that his Father was smiling an approval at him, and that his mother only half smiled.

"Lord Sasuke you seem to be troubled" she cooed out against the raven's neck. She had her arms wrapped around his shoulders, and her head against the right side of his neck. Sasuke was about ready to puke, but held it in once he caught glimpse of the blonde sitting by himself devouring a plate of noodles.

It wasn't an attractive sight, but it was cute in a strange sense. "Aren't you thirsty?" he asked her nicely as he pride her arms off of his body. "Oh why yes of course. I shall get you one as well. NARUTO!" she shouted out causing others to flinch.

Naruto had finished his bowl thankfully, and had caught a glimpse of Lee with Gaara flirting? He couldn't watch them to long when he heard his name screamed out to high heavens. He shot up out of his seat only to hear Sakura shout once more.

"GET ME AND SASUKE SOME DRINKS!" Naruto of course didn't understand why she just didn't ask softly, but oh well. He headed off to get the drinks quickly wanting nothing, but to get in, and out.

He came back with the drinks hearing Sasuke say something like "Flexible Maid" which made Naruto stumble flushed, and that caused him to spill the drinks all over the exposed cleavage of Haruno Sakura, and the vest of the Uchiha Sasuke.

Everyone froze when they heard the pink haired queen gasp. There was silence in the room even Fugaku, and Mikoto were slightly stunned, and amused. Sasuke only chuckled lightly, and undid his vest.

"No harm done…" he said with his voice dying down at the end as he saw the color vanish from the blondes face. He glanced at Sakura to see her face turn as bright red as a tomato.

"N-n-aruto" she stuttered out with a twitch as she turned towards the blonde. "Lady Sakura I'm S-" he didn't get a chance to finish as barrages of insults flew at him like daggers.

"YOU WORTHLESS TRASH LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE NOW! NO WONDER YOU HAVE NO PARENTS. I'M SICK OF TAKING FILTH LIKE YOU OFF THE STREETS, AND LETTING YOU BETRAY MY KINDNESS. I'LL TEACH YOU A LESSON!" She shouted letting her voice boom out throughout the room.

She reached down under her dress pulling off one of her high heels, and held it over her head bringing it down upon the blonde only to be stopped by quicker movements made by the Uchiha heir himself.

"No don't you dare! What do you think you're doing?! I don't know what kind of kingdom you run, but in mine I will never have a spoiled tyrant wretch for wife" he spat out words of venom at the shocked woman as he held her wrist with one hand in the air. He let her wrist go leaving it frozen in place as it seemed.

He turned to the blonde to see a heart breaking sight. The blonde had tears upon those secretly whiskered cheeks, and he didn't even look at Sasuke. Instead the blonde broke out in a sprint out the glass doors into the moonlit rose garden straight down the narrow path to the glistening lake. There he dropped to his knees, and cupped his face in his own hands, and balled silently.

Sasuke wasted no time running after the blonde causing confused expression to appear upon his father's face. Fugaku stood up as if to follow Sasuke, but was ushered down by Mikoto herself. 'That's right. Sit. My baby's got this' Mikoto thought to herself as she watched. Itachi had returned in time to see the whole endeavor, and witness a stunned Sakura walk off silently to god knows where.

Gaara held back Lee from chasing Naruto seeing as though Sasuke had it covered. Soon after Naruto felt warm sleeved arms around him, which caused him to jerk out of the hold. "Ah sorry to soon?" the raven haired man said in a failed joking tone as he knelt down fully on his knees beside the blonde.

"It's all my fa-" Poor Naruto was yet cut off again as he felt his face being pulled towards the raven only to held inches away. "Don't even start" Sasuke said in a gentle tone as he graced his lips over the blondes plush pink ones causing a whimper from Naru.

"I haven't really even kissed you yet dobe" he said with a smirk upon his face which only caused the blonde to blush madly, and push Sasuke away.

The blonde stood up fist clenched as he starred down at the raven hair man. "Do you really think I'm going to believe you actually like me? I'm worthless can't you hear?" the blonde asked rather than shouted furiously. His fist were shaking, and his body felt strangely energized.

Sasuke stood up, and did something random for he didn't want to go through telling the blonde how he felt. He stripped himself of his shirt, and started to undo his pants all while revealing a very well-toned body causing the blonde to blush even more if possible.

"W-what are you doing?" he stuttered out at the now stripping man before him.


	4. The Swim and The Summon

I'm going for a swim? Join me?" he asked the shocked boy as he walked over to the blonde, and gripped the hem of his dress pulling it up earning a squeak from the blonde as he struggled.

"Let go of me!" Naruto shouted only to cause both of them to fall into the water making a subtle splash with Naruto emerging moments later gasping. He looked over to see Sasuke emerge as well, but with a lily pad on his head which did indeed make the blonde laugh.

And boy did his laugh make the infamous Uchiha smile.

"Naruto" he said as he got closer to blonde, and wrapped his arms around the dobes waist holding him close to his bare chested form.

"What bastard?" he blushed out as he casually wrapped his arms around the raven's neck.

"I could give you a speech on everything I'm feeling right now, but instead I'll do this" Sasuke said as he leaned in, and planted a full on kiss upon Naruto's very own.

The blonde felt the gentle passion of it, and so brushed his own lips back against sasuke's only to tempted to open in his mouth, and allow sasuke's tongue to lick around the longing cavern till he met with Naruto's tongue, and they battled for dominance.

Of course the break for air came, and with that was followed by shallow breathing with looks of lust filled in each other's eyes. Sasuke carried the blonde back onto the edge of the lake out of the water, and French kissed him one last time as he laid him down on his back before trailing kisses down the blondes neck as he let his hand trace up the blondes slightly spread apart legs under the now wet dress that was firmly pressing against the small frame.

Naruto let out a little moan as he felt Sasuke bite his collarbone, and the skilled hand tracing up his inner thigh to the throbbing compressed member.

"Really panties? My little kitsune could you be anymore desirable" he cooed out huskily against the blonde as he pulled the top him of the dress down with his free hand to reveal perked pink nipples for the ravens tongue to torture.

"T-t-eme!" moaned out the blonde as he felt Sasuke bite down on one of the sensitive nubs. He then felt the bastard lick, and kiss it making him flinch from a pleasure as Sasuke tugged on the outer rim of the blonde's laced panty line.

"Isn't this a bit di-irty" the blonde stuttered out with a blush which only made Sasuke love it even more. The raven sat up on his knees, and undid his pants watching the blonde sit up, and undo them for him.

"Let me" flushed lips spoke out softly up at black orbs as he pulled down Sasuke's pants, and boxers let his length spring to life earning a lust filled grunt from the owner. Naruto blushed, and took the tip of Sasuke's length in his mouth as he looked up at him, and trailed his tongue around teasingly.

Sasuke bit his lower lip as he gripped the blonde's hair lightly resisting the urge to thrust into that evil mouth of his. Naruto kept on till he took the tip into his mouth then more down to his length, and more, and more till it was fully engulfed in a wet warm cavern that sucked needingly, and erotically only removing a little, so that he could stroke him at the same time. This caused the raven to buck slightly, and retaliate.

He removed the blonde's skilled mouth from his cock, and pinned him down on the ground. Now he couldn't wait anymore he moved the blonde's underwear aside, and placed two fingers at the blonde's mouth.

"Suck" he said with a demanding tone which caused the blonde to shoot him a seductive look as he took Sasuke's digits into his mouth, and soaked them in his saliva. Sasuke moaned, and groaned as he removed his fingers, and placed them over the younger boy's entrance.

Rubbing against the longing hole teasingly then slipping a finger in making the boy arch his back from discomfort. "It'll get better Naru" he said softly as he slipped another finger in hitting the blonde's sweet spot instantly moving his fingers around to stretch him out a little.

Naruto arched his back a little more, and moaned out sasuke's name between parted lips as he tried to move against his fingers in hope of hitting that spot again. Sasuke just bit his lip as his way of restraining himself from raping the blonde. He had held the blondes blue laced panties to the side with one free hand then removed that hand once he placed his tip against the blonde's entrance.

He slipped inside a little more earning pain filled whimpers from the blue eyed boy below him. He couldn't wait anymore he looked so cute with his blushed face, and tightly closed eyes.

He wrapped his arms around the younger boy below him, and crashed their lips together as he thrusted up roughly inside the blonde all the way to the base. This caused the blonde to moan out into the raven's mouth as he repeatedly felt Sasuke's cock force its way in, and out of the blonde rapidly.

The bastard then had the nerve to invade the Youngers boy mouth again, and cause more muffled pleasure filled sounds to escape. Once they finally broke for air Naruto screamed out Sasuke's name only to have his mouth invaded again as Sasuke gained speed, and began to grip the blonde's waist to hold him still.

Naruto was getting way to close to his climax, so he broke the kiss with a pant. "S-asuke! S-asuke! I-'m co-mmin-g!" he moaned out between parted pink lips. Sasuke growled deeply, and ripped Naruto's panties off then switched to gripping, and pumping the blonde's length for extra measures. He was close as well, and felt Naruto's entrance tightening around his cock more, and more.

Until finally Naruto climaxed with a scream of Sasuke's name, and a spurt of cum onto Sasuke's chest, and Naruto's dress since Sasuke never really took it off.

Sasuke himself came inside the blonde with a few more thrusts added afterwards to make sure he emptied it all inside. He slumped down on top of the blonde as he slid his length out with cum leaving a trail from the tip to Naruto's entrance. The raven then rolled on his side beside the blonde, and hugged him.

"I love you Naruto" Sasuke said as he nuzzled the blonde's neck. Naruto was exhausted, so he just let Sasuke straddle him in his arms for a sec, but lazily replied with full meaning "I Love you bastard". Thank the heaven's no one saw their little show of emotion.

But there was something evil going on. Sakura wasn't going to take that insult laying down. Oh not the princess of pain herself. Where does one go when a man ruthlessly tares out your heart? Why you go to the Dark Lord of Death & Chaos, Orochimaru.

Well you could always summon him at will if your heart has turned completely black with a well pronounced phrase. In slow falling tears the pink haired princess fell to her knees on the opposite side of the castle in the center of a bridge over a pond against the dark night sky with only the moonlight for guidance.

(Bad Apple Song Reference à)"_I'm slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity with nothing, but my hate, and the paralyzing agony. Till suddenly I forget, and my heart starts vanishing. And suddenly I see that I can't break free_," and like that with a muffled voice of the broken a cloud of black smoke appeared before with light of the moon outlining a long haired man.

What she didn't expect was the man's head to stretch out, and stop inches from her face. His pale snake like features making her more, and more uncomfortable with his decaying breath. "**_Howww Cannnzz I bee off Servicceee Misss Harunooo_**" the deathly man said in a snake like charm of a voice, but still conniving.

"I wish to destroy everything he loves, and holds dear!" she shouted out more to herself as she tried to stand, but tripped only to fall into the out stretched arms of the devil himself.

"**_Wellz thennn my dearrr we are going tooo get alonggg just…fineeezz_**_" _said the pale faced man that began to laughed psychotically with his head still out stretched, but now facing up letting the moon reflect his shadow upon the ground. Sakura felt uncomfortable, and tried to wiggle free, but he held her vast.

"**_Notz so fast my dear. We haven't discussed the business of paymentzz"_** he hissed out slyly aiming with only his true intentions.

Sakura looked up at him, and nodded. "You may have whatever you wish as long as I get to see Sasuke, and Naruto suffer!" she spat out as she pushed herself out of his embrace. "What do you want?" she said with a hint of kinkiness in her voice as reached back behind her dress. Orochimaru only sneakered, and appeared behind her in a flash of black smoke.

"**_If I wanted yourrr body I wouldn't have a need to askzz now wouldz I?"_** he said with strange grin on his face against the back of her neck. "T-t-hhen what do you want?" she said with a stutter of nervousness at first, but brushed it off.

"**_You will help mee to destroy the Uchiha bloodlineee, but seemingzz as though our two enemies have just mated. I havezz other ideazz" _**he snaked out as he reappeared infront of her with a smug smirk on his face. "What do you mean? It's not like Naruto can get pregnant his a bloody male for god's sake" she shot out in disgust at the very idea.

"**_Aye, Naruto isn't all human" _**he slithered out with a hiss at the end in disgust as well. "**_And I am in need of a new body_**" he added quickly with a short chuckle making Sakura's eyes go wide in shock, but then her facial features switched to more of a sinister nature. "Go on…"


	5. Love and Hate

After that day the maids, and butlers could be seen through the grand windows cleaning up the party that had shocked so many the other day. Sasuke, and Naruto were up in Sasuke's room cuddled up together much to the blonde's surprise. He moved around in Sasuke's hold as he felt the unfamiliar warmth of sheets, and covers.

He opened his eyes to see the deep blue painted walls with gold linings going up, and down. He struggled out of Sasuke's grip to sit up in the bed, and look around. 'How the hell did we get up h-'he was cut off in mid thought when he heard the raven mumble something in his sleep?

He turned to Sasuke, and pinched his shoulder. "Bastard" he said with a grin earning a grumble now from the raven as he sat up as well yawning, and stretching. He'd guessed by now Sasuke must have carried him back up to his room.

"Morning" Sasuke said in his usual deep toned way as he got out of bed still naked. Which made Naruto look down to see that he was also naked. The dress had been taken off, and sent to be cleaned. Though Naruto didn't know this he guessed as much.

"Bath?" Sasuke asked as he walked over to a cabinet closet, and pulled out some towels.

"The last time you invited me to something involving water it didn't turn out that way" the blonde retorted as he hoped out of bed feeling as pain rush up his spine, but also a weird pain in his stomach. Sasuke chuckled, and walked over to the Naru, and hooked an arm around his waist while he held the towels in the other.

"I promise. Nothing of the sort will happen, unless you wish it" he said with kiss on the blonde's cheek as a sealed promise. Naruto nodded as he ignored the pain, and smiled. They both headed off the bathroom to have a relaxing warm bath in the tub.

While they were busy almost falling asleep in the tub Iruka himself was now at the Uchiha castle gates having heard what took place.

"Please I need to speak with the Queen, and King!" Iruka shouted at the guards whom just winced in annoyance, and disbelief. Even though Iruka had stated that he worked for Sakura, she couldn't be found anywhere to verify it, and he had no time to look for her.

"Well can you at least tell Naruto I need to speak with him!" he pleaded to the guards whom just looked at each other, and shook their heads. They quickly rose to attention when they saw their General walk up behind the pleading man.

"Send my regards to the Queen, and King will you, on my late arrival. There was this pregnant horse that was in great distress, and I ha- "Kakashi!" interrupted, and shouted a surprised Iruka as he turned around to hug the man.

"Aye little Iruka long time no see" he said kindly as he hugged the smaller man back ruffling Iruka's green dress a bit. The joke of course was not that serious seeing as though he could actually see out of the eye he had covered up by half of a black mask.

"Enough of your jokes" said the smiling younger male as he lightly punched the white haired man in the shoulder. "I need your help. These buffoons won't let me in to see Naruto, and I- "Oi Naruto is here?" Interrupted Kakashi as he looked around for the bouncing blonde.

"Yeah with Sasuke!" stated Iruka as he gestured up at the castle behind him. The guards were as lost as rocks as they stared blankly at the two.

"That's not good" said the older gentlemen with a look of 'oh no' as he let go of Iruka with Iruka doing the same, and walked around him to gesture to the guards to open the gate. They did so of course finally understanding that one thing. They headed towards the castle, and up the stairs to the doors hoping what they were thinking didn't happen at all.

"This isn't right" said a very unpleased Fugaku as he stormed around the throne. His wife was just laughing inside at her frantic husband.

"Dear relax. I'm sure the girl will turn up eventually" she said without really much care. All the other princesses had returned home, but they got word that lady Sakura hadn't. "I'm not talking about her. I mean our son!" he spat out as he gestured up stairs.

"He's in love Fugaku. They are in love with each other. What isn't right about that?" said a very amused Mikoto.

"Well the fact that there boys Mikoto! No grandchildren. I accepted this of Itachi, but not Sasuke" he said in a disappointed voice.

"Dear" she said as she walked over to her husband, and stopped his pacing by placing both of her hands on his either side of his shoulder.

"What part of love do you not understand? I can live without grandchildren, but I can't live without my boys. Don't you want them to be happy?" she asked kindly earning a nod form the stubborn man.

"Come on love cheer up. What's the worst that could come of this?" she said with a kiss at the end on her husband's lips.

Sakura was sitting in front of the mirror inside a deep cavern where someone had made a home of. Something inside her was clicking that what she was doing was wrong, but her head was saying otherwise. The plan was to wait till the child was born, and till then she had to play nice. Get on their good side, and get close.

Then take the child, and let Orochimaru possess it. She could hear the voices in her head screaming to do it, but her heart no matter how broken it was, was saying don't. It had healed over the days, but only a little. "They made a mockery of me..." she said under her breath only to hear a response deep within her that she had provoked it.

"NO!" she screamed as she punched the mirror.

Orochimaru could hear the shattering of the glass, and so rolled his eyes. He might have to take care of her later if she kept on with this nonsense. He wasn't always like this. He was a simple doctor that preformed unholy experiments on people, and so they banned him from the kingdom.

The Uchiha's forced him to live in this hell hole. Oh, but he had been patiently waiting for an opportunity of revenge. This was it. He brushed his hair, and tossed it behind him as he heard footsteps approaching. He turned to see his right hand man Kabuto. He was the only one that had stood at his side when he was banished.

"Anything to report?" he asked the boy in a rather normal tone before he turned back to his potions. "Iruka, and Kakashi have arrived" he said as he adjusted his glasses giving off that shine effect as he walked up beside his lord. He'd noticed the pink haired woman, and didn't like her there much. He preferred it when it was just him, and Orochimaru.

"**_Perfectz_**" he said while reverting back to his snake like tone. They were of no worry to him. All they would do was help with pushing the Queen, and King to deny Sasuke, and Naruto being together. He filed his nails as he turned to see Kabuto looking down the hall.

"Don't worry. She seems to be twitching out a bit" he said casually to the young boy as he looked him over. Kabuto nodded with a sigh as he smiled at his lord.

"What will you do with her if she does?" he asks as he wonders how he'll get away with it. The plan seemed set at the end, but what if Sakura gets a bold Kabuto thought to himself.

"Oh leave that me" the snake like man said as he tossed the filer to the side, and stretched. "Breakfast?" the pale man asked the boy as he stood up. Kabuto smiled, and nodded with a slight bow to the older man. "Of course" the boy said as he headed out of the room with Orochimaru following.

"Sakura" Orochimaru said as they passed her room. "Join us!" he shouted once they were further down the hall. Sakura jumped up, and ran out the room forgetting all over her thoughts for a minute. She had to do this. They deserved it right? He hurt her. So he must pay for it. They both must pay for it. Then why does she feel sick inside for it.


	6. The Uzumaki Clan

Sasuke, and Naruto had been got out of the bath, and dried off to go around the castle for a little tour in their blue royal robes. Sasuke had his arm hooked around the boy's waist to hold him close as they took their little stroll. They were roaming the halls not too far from the throne room, but stopped when they ran into Sasuke's older brother.

"Well, well look at this. Little brother has already become a man. I'll admit I'm impressed" Itachi said with a smirk as he ruffled Sasuke's hair a bit. Naruto giggled watching the display between the two. Sasuke allowed this much to Itachi's surprise. He only allowed this because Naruto seemed to find it funny enough.

"Morning to you too big brother" responded the youngest with a smile which shocked Itachi even more.

Naruto smiled as well leaning against Sasuke until he felt a really sharp pain in his stomach which caused him to cringe, and hold his stomach. Sasuke of course acted instantly, and held the blond.

"Naruto are you okay?" the raven asked as he looked over his lover with worry. Itachi studied Naruto for a minute, and quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"A little to ruff little brother?" Itachi asked playfully hoping that was the case. "No n-no. It's not that. Sasuke was great. I just don't feel too well all of a sudden" Naruto said quickly with a blushed face mixed with pain.

"Come on let's get you to the infirmary" Sasuke said as he held the blond, and walked him to the infirmary with Itachi walking alongside the two in case they needed help.

Fugaku, and Mikoto were now sitting on their thrones watching the approaching figures of Kakashi, and Iruka. Mikoto was the first to greet the two.

"Morning Kakashi, and Iruka. Iruka are you here for Sakura? I've sent men to search for her, but they can't find a single tr-"It's not that lady Mikoto. Please forgive me for interrupting you, but this is beyond the princess" Iruka spoke up with the upmost sincere apology as he bowed.

Kakashi nodded towards Fugaku to assure him this was indeed serious.

"What's wrong? Is there something wrong with her kingdom?" asked Fugaku getting ready to supply aid if needed.

"No. I'm afraid the young boy that Sasuke has taken a liking to must return back with me" Iruka said to them both. "On what grounds Iruka? They seem to really love each other! It be absurd to just break them apart" Mikoto shot back in confusion.

"It's for both of their safety lady Mikoto, and sir Fugaku" Kakashi spoke up with a slight bow.

"Like my wife said Kakashi. On what grounds?" this time Fugaku spoke up with a clear message to get to the point. He wanted more than just their safety was at stake. He needed a reason of why. Because they could provide the best protection if there was a threat.

"You are both familiar with Uzumaki clan?" asked Iruka in hopes that would be all that needed to be said.

"Of course. What's this have to do with the b-" Fugaku stopped in mid-sentence as an image of Minato, and Kushina popped into his mind then he placed the blond boy in the middle.

"No.." Fugaku muttered out in deep thought. Mikoto was laughing a little at lost. "There is no way that boy could be...I mean the resemblance is there, but...he can't be…" she trailed on, and off till she looked at Kakashi pleadingly to say it wasn't so.

"I'm afraid he is the son Minato, and Kushina, and so we all know that this relationship can't be" Kakashi said with sadness in his voice hating he had to do this as well as Iruka.

"Wait. Kushina would have told me if she had a son we alw-"She would have, but she never got the chance to Lady Mikoto…" Iruka spoke up now with sadness in his voice. He was remembering back to that night when Kushina gave birth to Naruto, and named him before giving him off to Iruka to run, and promise he'd never tell anyone.

~History/Flashback~

The Uzumaki clan weren't exactly a kingdom. They were as it says a clan. Just a peaceful village full of special people with gifts. The Uzumaki clan's gift was the gift of the fox. The gift of stealth, power, agility, and love. The gift of love was so that even couples of the same sex could give birth. They could have become their own kingdom, but chose not to. They loved who they were, and couldn't think of any reason to change. Till one day the daughter of the clan leader met a man of yellow hair, and fell in love.

Their love was forbidden, but not by the clan, but by the boys own people.

They loved on, and as their love grew the hate from his Kingdom grew. His kingdom, and many other kingdoms hated, and envied the Uzumaki clan because of their gifts, and the forbidden love between such unlikely people. So they attacked the Uzumaki clan, and hunted them down no matter where they ran. The Uchiha clan at the time of course were friends with Uzumaki clan, but they didn't dare drag their friends into their war.

If they had neither of the bloodlines would have continued. Of course once the Uchiha clan caught word of the war, they rushed in to help regardless, but it was already too late. For Minato's clan were a ferocious, and fearless bunch of warriors, and along with the other kingdoms that had joined the raid it was near impossible to win going against them. They had wiped out the peaceful village long before the Uchiha's got there.

Minato, and Kushina were on the run with their helper Iruka till the baby was born. They fought of their pursuers while Iruka escaped with their child, and died in the process which stopped the hunt. The boy's kingdom of course later died out as well because of their constant hunger for war, but the other kingdoms remained. Ever since that night where they took the lives of the last Uzumaki members they were cursed. Cursed to suffer plagues, diseases, and famine.

Forced to go through hardships they put the Uzumaki clan through. A sorcerer came along, and predicted that to stop their hardships they had to find the last remaining heir of the Uzumaki clan. But of course they thought, and felt they killed every last Uzumaki, man, woman, and child. So they figured the sorcerer as liar, and killed him, but some believed, and so they roam the world hunting to end their kingdoms struggle.

~End of History/Flashback~

"So you see Mikoto. It's not safe for either them, or Sasuke. You wouldn't believe what I've been through hiding Naruto. I needed Kakashi's help, so I had to break my promise to tell him, and now I'm breaking my promise again for your help. Naruto can't be with Sasuke nor around him. I figured keeping him as Sakura's maid would keep him busy enough to not be noticed as much since she's always demanding things, but no once I heard the about incident I had to come. Please Fugaku, and Mikoto they can- "We can provide protection for them both" Mikoto spoke up with confidence.

"No one knows who he is, and we didn't even know till you told us, so this can work" she added with a look to her husband for reassurance.

"There are spies everywhere looking for Naruto. Even some in this very kingdom that I've caught many times. I couldn't arrest them at the time because Naruto wasn't here, so there was no need, and even if he was I couldn't arrest them out of the risks. Do you want to know how many there were? One of them is one of your servants. He was the one that you kicked out for stealing. That's how many, and that's how serious they are, and have gotten. Once they find out he's here. Every kingdom cursed will attack us, and that's a battle we can't win" spoke Kakashi with concern.


	7. The Gift

Up in the infirmary Naruto lay on the infirmary bed with Sasuke at his side standing, and holding his hand. He was looking over Naruto wondering if the boy was just hungry, so he sent the nurse to go, and get him something to eat. After all they hadn't really ate anything yet that morning.

Itachi stood on the other side of Naruto watching the boy hold his stomach cringing over on his right side facing Sasuke.

"Hold on Naruto. She'll be back any minute." Sasuke said with a reassurance in his voice as he held the boys hand. Naruto wasn't so sure that he was hungry. I mean sure he was hungry, but there was something else going on.

He felt like someone was messing with his insides. Before the blond could speak up about the pain Kakashi, Iruka, Mikoto, and Fugaku came barging into the room one after the other.

The nurse Sasuke had sent to get Naruto food, had stopped by the throne to tell the four what was going on, and so they rushed up to the infirmary instantly. Iruka hurried over to Naruto, and forced him on his back much to the blonde's discomfort.

"Ow much Iruka" the blond moaned out in pain as he tried to adjust, but Iruka held him down. Sasuke couldn't object because Kakashi had him held. "What the hell is going on?!" shouted out the Sasuke as he struggled to get out of Kakashi's hold.

Itachi just shook his head at his little brother. Fugaku, and Mikoto were watching Iruka examine Naruto. Iruka had a hand on the blonde's forehead, and the other hovering over Naruto's stomach.

"Relax Naruto. Let's see…let's see…." Iruka said as he placed his hand over the blonde's stomach feeling it expand for sec then go back down which wasn't caused by normal breathing.

"I took every measure I could to hide you. Even your markings" Iruka said as he closed his eyes, and mumbled some words, he had to make sure it wasn't what he feared it was.

A bright light flashed off the blond only to dim out revealing three flattened whiskers on either side of the blonds face. Sasuke starred in confusion as well as his brother.

It was a trick Kushina had taught Iruka whenever he wanted to hide the cut above his nose, but after a while got used to it, so he let it show. Naruto himself of course couldn't see what everyone was looking at. He still felt sick as all hell, but Iruka was starting to confuse him he'll admit that.

"What do you mean hide me?" Naruto asked in confusion, and a mix of pain as he resisted from clutching his stomach. "You're special Naruto. Very special." Iruka said with a smile trying to lighten this mood.

He undid the blonds robe thankfully the boy had on boxers, but his stomach now showed a tattoo Sasuke knew wasn't there before. Itachi starred at the symbol quirking an eyebrow wondering where he had seen that before.

Iruka frowned at it, and shook his head, but forced a smile on his face nonetheless. Naruto lifted his head up to look, and freaked out a little at what he saw, so he jumped a bit sitting up.

"What the fuck Iruka?!" the blond blurted out as he looked at the weird markings on his stomach. It was basically a swirl with a bunch of strange writings going around the outside of it.

"Naruto. This is the symbol most males of your clan get when they are baring a child, so to speak" Iruka said casually resisting from using the word pregnant. Naruto couldn't begin to comprehend what Iruka meant about clan, but he understood the last part which made him laugh a bit as if it was a joke.

"You're trying to be sly, and say I'm pregnant, but I'm not. I'm a guy. I'm just hungry right Sasuke? Where is that maid?" the blond said in a bit of a daze as he tried to get off the bed, only to be stopped by Iruka.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel that Iruka was joking as well, so instead he gave the blond a shrug of 'I don't know' but then again he couldn't lie that he wouldn't be happy about it if this was the case. Mikoto covered her mouth in shock, and her eyes went wide in happiness as she thought about grandchildren, but that thought quickly subsided when her husband nudged her to calm down.

Itachi instantly remembered where he'd seen the symbol from once Iruka had said clan.

"I'll be right back" Itachi said as he left the room to head to their personal library. Sasuke watched his brother leave, and wondered where the hell he was going at a time like this.

"Naruto. Listen carefully. Your parent's never abandoned you. They gave their lives so you could live, but you are still in danger. Your mother was Kushina, and your father was Minato. You remember that story I use to tell you all the time about a special group of people that could do amazing things? They are real, and as of you now you aren't the last one anymore" Iruka said with a gentle smile as he looked down at the blonde's stomach.

Naruto just starred at Iruka confused wondering about his parents, and everything he just said. It was a bit much to take in, so it made the blond a bit dizzy.

"Those people that killed your parents Naruto are still after you. Why is not important at the moment, but we need to get you out of here for your safety, and everyone else living here" Kakashi spoke up with concern nodding towards Fugaku to come, and get Sasuke.

"Wait why can't I go with Naruto?" Sasuke asked as his father took hold of him. "Because you need to stay here. I struggled with hiding Naruto. It will be even harder to hide a prince no matter what story you make up." Iruka said as he recovered Naruto's markings.

"Naruto will start to show soon, and I won't be able to hide his marks anymore" Iruka spoke as he turned to go get a bag in the corner.

"The hell! It's my child as well! You can't just expect me to let you take my family away from me!" Sasuke said as he fought even harder against his father. "GUARDS!" shouted Fugaku as he held onto Sasuke.

Mikoto frowned as the guards rushed in to take hold of her son by her husband's orders. Kakashi shook his head, and turned away as Sasuke was dragged out, and taken to his room where he was kept inside. Naruto tried to go to Sasuke, but he collapsed against Kakashi once he'd took a few steps.

"I'm so sorry about this" Iruka said as he started to fill the bag with supplies from the med cabinets. Mikoto walked over to help.

"Just…be safe, and if you can bring the child by please…at least once" Mikoto said as she put some towels into the bag. "At least stay the night" Fugaku said as he looked over to Kakashi whom nodded in agreement.

"It'll be best to travel at first daylight, so you'll have all day" Kakashi said as he picked up Naruto, and placed him on the infirmary bed to rest.

Iruka sighed, and agreed to terms taking the bag of supplies with him. They all left the infirmary room to let Naruto rest, and had the guards protect his room. They told the nurses, and maids that Naruto was very ill with something, so no one was allowed in.

The maid finally returned with the food in confusion of the situation, so she just gave it to the guards, and returned on her merry way to clean. Sasuke was up in his room storming around mad. He heard a bunch of thuds from behind his room door which caused him to stop his storming.

The doors opened revealing his brother there with a book in his hand and the guards on the ground unconscious. "How much do you love Naruto?" Itachi asked as he held up the book. "I'd die for him" Sasuke responded with a firm look.

~ooo~

Now we return to Orochimaru. During that time they had had breakfast, he'd sent Kabuto out to do a little more spying. He'd now finally returned with a smirk upon his face.

"Good news I'm guessing?" Orochimaru said as he turned away from Sakura. He, and Sakura had been practicing her story for when she returned.

"Well they've separated Sasuke, and Naruto. They are planning to leave tomorrow morning which of course won't happen" Kabuto said with a smile as he walked over to sit amongst them.

"How you do it Kabuto I will never know" Orochimaru said with praise in his voice. "I don't understand. If you take over the child's body. How will that end the bloodline?" Sakura spoke up. From her time being there she could see his hatred for the Uchiha kingdom, so she didn't understand how he'd destroy them in a child's body.

"**_Oh withzz a little hintz of_**z **_War my dear_**" he said in his snake like voice as he flicked his wrist making a piece of paper float over to him as well as an inked quill. "**_Nowzz who shallzz we writez to first_**?"


	8. It Begins

"Well hopefully you won't have too" Itachi said as he tossed the book to his brother. He caught the book, and looked over its brown plain leather cover with a red G in the middle incased with vines.

"What's this?" Sasuke asked as he traced his fingers over it. "The truth. I knew, I'd seen that symbol before on Naruto's stomach. What Iruka said is true as well, but the danger is far worse than it looks. "Itachi said as he gestured for Sasuke to follow.

Sasuke did so with the book in hand, down to the infirmary where Naruto was held. "He's not going to go through a normal pregnancy since he's male. Instead of 9 months, they go through 9 days. Everything's kind of reversed, but the danger is that once the 9 days are up that night the moon will turn red." Itachi said as he stopped at a corner, and motioned for Sasuke to stop.

"Why will the moon-"Because it's a special event. It's been done, so often that I'm sure the other kingdoms will know instantly" Itachi said as he peaked around the corner. He was looking at the guards around Naruto's door thinking of ways to get them out of the way. Sasuke tilted his head at his brother questioningly waiting for the truth.

"Brother I don't understand what thi-"Wait wait" Itachi interrupted as he walked around the corner. "Stay" he said to his younger brother as he walked down the hall towards the guards.

Sasuke heard some more thuds, and panicked so he ran around the corner to see the guards on the floor, and Itachi leaning against the wall. "Itachi!" Sasuke whispered out loudly as he ran over to his brother. It was still night time, so he tried, not to shout, but those thuds had to stop.

"What did you do? Are you okay?" he asked as he looked over his brother whom turned to face him revealing red eyes which made Sasuke back up from him. "Itachi?"…

"The Uzumaki clan weren't the only one with gifts, and they sure as hell weren't the first. " Itachi said with a pained voice as he walked over to the infirmary doors to reveal Naruto still asleep on the bed. Sasuke followed, and looked at Itachi confused.

"I don't understand" . "Take the book read it, it'll explain those kingdoms curse, and everything you need to know, and more. Learn it. Train. I did a little myself, and it's a bit much to start with, but believe me Iruka will not be able to protect Naruto once that 9th day is up. It'll be the biggest man hunt in history." Itachi said as he started to pack some things for them with an extra bag laying around.

"I've set up a coach to see you guys out safely" he said as he tossed Sasuke the bag. Sasuke was defiantly confused now, and he just stammered trying to understand it all as he caught the bag. "Sasuke look at me. You are the only one that will be able to protect him. I can't go because I've reached my limit. I'd be no help. Dad won't listen to me I know it, so it's up to you." He said as hugged his little brother.

Sasuke frowned, and hugged him back still at lost. "Okay" he said as they separated. Itachi carried Naruto, and Sasuke held the things as they snuck out of the Castle to the coach, and rode out of the kingdom past the village into the woods. There he gave Sasuke a horse, and tied the supplies onto the saddle while Sasuke held Naruto against him.

"The book will help with naruto's pregnancy as well. Follow the forest trail till you reach another village. Good luck." Itachi said as he smacked the horses butt, and they rode off. Sasuke almost faltered shouting a thank you to his brother, but caught the reins in time.

Come morning they were gone far from the kingdom, and Iruka was pissed. Of course Itachi played dumb, and shrugged as he watched his parent's storm around looking along with Kakashi. They had to tone it down when they got a letter from one of the kingdoms saying they'd like to come by for a visit. Which made Kakashi go on a search of the castle for the supposed snitch he thought was there.

Upon hearing the chaos from Kabuto Orochimaru sent Sakura to wait at the next village Naruto, and Sasuke would arrive at. They'd sent word to Sakura's kingdom that she was to return soon, but at her own will. Her kingdom had no choice, but to except these terms, and wait. As they waited she waited at the village in a brown cloaked robe for Sasuke, and Naruto to arrive. By the time they arrived she'd almost given up. She watched them stop at an inn where Naruto looked completely lost, and Sasuke looked like he was struggling to explain something. She followed them in, and waited after they'd ordered their food. She walked over to their table, and took a seat pulling her hood of her cloak back revealing herself. Naruto yelped, and Sasuke glared.

"I know, I know what you're thinking, but please let me say this." She begged with a sincere voice as she looked at them.

"Speak" Sasuke said as he looked her over, not trusting her. Naruto just eyed her wondering if she was alone or not.

"I'm sorry for what I did honestly. I was cruel, and out of line. Please forgive me" she said as she looked down shutting her eyes. She could hear Sasuke arguing with Naruto about trusting her, but Naruto won.

"Fine. If you want to us to forgive you, you have to help us" Sasuke said rather sternly for he really didn't want her around. "I bet I know what is" she perked up with a smile causing Sasuke to give her a look of question.

"You need a place to stay right? Run-away lovers I'm guessing?" she said sweetly at them both. Naruto nodded happy thinking she didn't know yet, and nudged Sasuke whom just continued to glare at the girl.

"That would be lovely Sakura" Naruto said with a smile back at the girl. Sasuke shrugged, and waited for the catch. "Well perfect. But we need Sasuke's approval as well." She said with a pointed finger at Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded his agreement, and Naruto giggled hugging his arm making Sakura twitch slightly unknowingly to the two. "What's the catch?" Sasuke asked flat out. Sakura gave him an appalled look, and laughed.

"There is not catch Sasuke. For Naruto has been like a brother to me, so this is out of simple respect" she said as she waved over the waiter, and paid for their meals. Sasuke didn't like this, not one bit, but Naruto seemed fine with it.

They left with her on her horse, and them on theirs to a decent cottage in the woods past the village they were at, and others. Naruto smiled, and looked at Sakura. "I didn't know you had a house here" he said as he looked up at the cottage. Sasuke was keeping watch the whole ride.

"It's a secret place for when I want to get away. Now it can be yours" She said with a smile as she stopped the horse. They all headed inside, and unpacked with Sakura helping out. Naruto liked this new Sakura allot, while Sasuke just found it way to odd.

The day went by with Sakura hanging out with Naruto, while Sasuke read the book finding about things he'd never thought were possible. Including the gift he possessed that had been lost way before his parents' generation. He was outside on the porch reading, going back to the chapter about male pregnancy.

He saw the part about the 9 months reversed to 9 days. He guessed yesterday counted, and so this was the second day. Instead of morning sickness they had night sickness, and their cravings were changed to where they didn't want to eat anything. So they have to be forced to eat.

Naruto was already starting to refuse food more than usual. Instead of having real bad mood swings he'd be overly happy, and kind trusting anyone that came his way. Sasuke cursed under his breath at that part wondering if it was already kicking in.

He'd started to show these symptoms around the 3rd day. The only thing that remained the same as a woman was that his belly swelled. So Sakura started asking questions as was planned, and also because Naruto wasn't really eating enough to make him fat.

They told her about the pregnancy, and all the symptoms with Naruto being way too happy about it. "Isn't it fantastic Sakura! I'm going to be a mommy!" he shouted as he ran around the living room. Another symptom was instead of being exhausted he was full of energy. Sasuke sighed tiredly from training most of the day, and caught the blond quickly making him sit down which made Naruto giggle. He didn't tell her or Naruto what he'd been doing.

Sakura couldn't help, but find it all too adorable. By the time the day was over Sakura was cleaning dishes from dinner, while Sasuke, and Naruto headed in early. Though Naruto snuck out, and up behind Sakura. "Boo" he said happily making Sakura jump, and almost drop the dishes.

"Jesus Naruto!" she said between gasps of air. She turned to the giggling boy, and shook her head. Naruto surprised hugged her to the best of his abilities due to the gumdrop stomach he had. "Thank you so much Sakura." He said kindly to her, and Sakura couldn't help but hug him back, and feel a strange pain in her heart.

"No problem, baka. Get back to sleep you need rest" she said as she broke the hug in a hurry. Naruto just smiled up at her. "You are officially godmother of our child, but we won't tell Sasuke, because he's still being a butt" Naruto whispered to her as he covered his mouth to laugh.

Sakura laughed, and shook her head. 'This boy must be determined to break her' she thought to herself. 'But no, no matter how cute, and innocent he is she won't back down, no she won't back down…she won't…Sakura was losing it more, and more over the next couple of days.

It went over board when Sasuke hugged her to thank her for all she'd done. It was now the 7th day, and Sakura was already contemplating telling them the truth.

During those days kingdom, after kingdom had been by the Uchiha castle checking it out, but found nothing, some felt they were tricked, while others felt they were hiding the boy. Fugaku was stressed beyond belief because of it. Mikoto had to do all the talking, and lying to explain the absence of her son which convinced others, but not all.

Kakashi never found the snitch, and decided that it couldn't have been anyone in the kingdom. Iruka was on the search as well asking people at random about a blond haired boy, but came up with nothing. Some people had seen him, and some haven't. Itachi was panicking, but happy they had the other kingdoms attention for the moment, but not so happy that the 7th day was here already.


	9. 8th Day

By the end of the 7th day the Uchiha Kingdom had received a letter from one of the other kingdoms demanding basically that they fork over the boy, or they'll declare war.

Despite Mikoto's clever tongue she just couldn't convince most people. Though they'd showed them the castle up, and down they didn't believe them.

These people were so blinded by the hope of lifting their curse they wanted to tare the kingdom apart.

Fugaku was going over battle tactics with Kakashi seeing as though war was inevitable. Itachi was helping his mother the best he could.

He even tried to tell them about their gift, but they refused to listen. It wasn't that they didn't want to listen, but that they knew already.

They told Itachi that he shouldn't practice the old ways anymore, because their gift came with a price that wasn't mentioned in the book at all.

Their gift was the gift of the wolf. The gift of strength, abnormal sight, hearing and stamina. They got basically the gift for the body.

Which when over worked especially by a person that hasn't used it in years it can result in death. A painful death where you bleed from your eyes, and mouth till you die.

The first sign that you are overworking your gift is when you get a headache. Mikoto, and Fugaku made Itachi promise he'd never do it again.

Itachi hoped Sasuke wouldn't overdo it, but he couldn't worry about his brother now. He now had to find a way to help save the kingdom with his parents. He'd contacted Sasuke's friend Gaara, and got their support.

~ooo~

Back with Orochimaru he was contemplating on Sakura even more now wondering if it was time to take her out. Plus his own time was running out. Dark magic does take its toll on one's body.

"I think we should go ahead, and kill her. I mean she'll be less trouble that way. We already have Sasuke, and Naruto where we want them why keep her around?" Kabuto asked as he was busy mixing potions together.

"Because the Uchiha fool has already figured out his so called talent. Even though it'll kill him he could still take us out in the process if we just walk up there. There's only so much I can do now that my body is slowly withering" Orochimaru said as he flipped through a book.

"Well I made something that will take care of the Uchiha boy" Kabuto said as he poured a purple glowing liquid into a vile.

"Good, good. As for Sakura we keep her there till the child is born at least by then they'll go into a stare of false security" the pale man spoke as he stopped on a page with a picture of a veracious snake.

"The Uchiha Kingdom almost worried me for a sec. The mother seems to be very good at talking her way out of things though effortless she still possess a threat. **_I shallz deal with her_**" he spoke in his snake like tongue at the end trailing a finger over the picture.

~ooo~

Sasuke was training now still. He'd spent time with Naruto when he could, but Sakura seemed to handle it.

He'd have to stop training sometimes when he'd get a headache, but other times he'd push through it. The gifts came in handy allot when trying to keep up with Naruto whom was all over the place now.

Sometimes the blond would end up on the roof, and Sasuke would have to get him down which would surprise Sakura at how fast he'd gotten.

It was almost as if he could predict where Naruto would run to now. She, and Naruto were by the stream for a stroll. Naruto stopped to pick up an orange frog, only to have it slapped out of his hand by Sakura.

She forced his hands in the stream to wash them fearing that it might have been poisonous.

"Naruto you can't just pick up anything you see!" she shouted out worriedly as she checked his hands over, and over again.

Naruto giggled like he was high, and let her have her way. The boy was getting more, and more difficult to control. She looked up at the blond to see him just smiling away.

She'd been determined to keep the blond safe while Sasuke went off doing whatever he was doing.

"Sakura thank you" the blond mumbled rather strangely.

"Naruto?" she asked as she looked over the boy seeing him go droopy eyed, and then pass out. She shrieked alerting Sasuke whom appeared next to her instantly making her shriek again.

"How the hell did you do th-"No time to explain. What's wrong with him?" Sasuke asked as he picked up the boy.

"He touched a frog, but he didn't start to break out so it wasn't poisonous I hope" she said as she stood up watching him hold the boy as if he was weightless.

"Then I guess we'd better prepare." He said as he walked back to the cottage with Sakura following behind.

Sasuke laid the boy on the bed upstairs in their room. He then faltered taking a knee.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked a little worried. Though his eyes weren't red now he'd begin to be in pain allot.

"Nothing just tired I guess" He said as he felt the headache coming on. He got up, and walked on the other side to lay next to the blond.

"Sakura wake me up before nightfall if you don't mind" He said as he laid next to the boy whom suddenly curled up against him.

"Sure" she said as she watched the two. 'So young, yet so determined. Why…' she wondered as she left the room.

She was feeling a strange weight on her heart that would add on more, and more as they trust her. She headed towards the kitchen to prepare a meal she'd have to force the blond to eat amongst other things.

Which sometimes was rather funny because Sasuke would have to restrain the boy in order to get him to eat. Which of course Naruto thought was a game, so all he did was laugh, and struggle playfully.

She'd have to disappear sometimes to speak with Kabuto. Kabuto had told her they were going to take care of Sasuke soon, and to remember their deal.

She'd asked Kabuto why Orochimaru needed the child's body in particular.

He'd revealed that because the child would be perfect. Perfect for what she didn't understand, and he didn't tell her any more than that.


	10. 9th Day: Morning

Come the 9th day Naruto was in pain, and he would be in pain till midnight. His whisker lines were showing now, and he started to look more animalistic with his hair frizzing out.

Sasuke starred up at the daylight sky starting to actually fear the night.

When Sakura went to the village nearby for supplies she'd come back, and told Sasuke what was happening. Apparently a giant snake had snuck into the castle, and directly attacked his mother.

Just one problem with that Itachi was still there. He killed the snake saving his mother while his father was away with Kakashi, and Gaara setting up defenses around the castle.

He wanted to go home, and help, but his home was here for now. He looked back at the cottage where Naruto lay groaning out in pain.

He was trying to find something in the book that would help ease the pain, but he found nothing. It was so odd to see Naruto happy while in pain.

He'd mastered most of his gifts while he also tried to learn about Naruto's. During those days where he had to chase the blond he was particularly good at hiding which caused Sasuke to have use his sight.

So they were pretty stealthy. Agility was defiantly a yes because damn the blond could run. Love was defiantly there, but power didn't make sense to him.

The book wasn't too detailed. All it said was power. Power of what?

The raven thought back to when he had over exerted himself, and started to cough up blood. Naruto saw this, and touched his chest, and it stopped. He didn't know what the blonde did, nor did Naruto but it worked.

So their power must be some kind of healing agent of some sort. He grumbled, and tried to find something else in the book, but failed.

He gave up, and headed back inside to see the happy crying blond. His stomach had grown out more like an inflated gumdrop.

Sasuke took a seat beside the boy. They'd made a makeshift bed downstairs, so they wouldn't have to go up, and down.

He took hold of the blonde's hand, and squeezed it lightly letting him know he was there.

Naruto smiled through tears, and winced at the painful feeling growing in his stomach. Sakura came with some cold water, and rag to place on the blonde's forehead since he was burning up.

"So how is he going to...you know?" she asked as she took a seat on the opposite side, setting the bucket down, and wetting the rag squeezing some of the water out, and placed it on his forehead.

"Book doesn't say" Sasuke said as he looked over the whimpering blond.

"All it says is that the moon will turn red" the raven said as he kissed the boys hand wishing he could stop his torment.

"Nothing for the pain?" she asked as she had tried herbs, and such, but it did nothing.

Sasuke shook his head, and looked down feeling as if he failed.

"Hey..you did good" Sakura said as she removed the rag to re-soak it.

Sasuke smiled, and nodded as he looked up at her.

"Thank you….for everything you've done. I'm sorry for what I said to you" Sasuke apologized with a slight nod/bow.

Sakura blushed, and placed the rag back on the blonds head after squeezing the water out again.

"No need" she said as she giggled slightly tending to the blond. Sasuke looked out the window at the day that seemed to be going slower, and slower. Now he wished for the nightfall to hurry.

~oOo~

"So shall I take out the Uchiha now?" Kabuto asked as he poured the purple vile onto a blade.

"Wait till the child is born. That way if Sasuke kills you, at least it was for something." Orochimaru said rather pissed off as he tapped his fingers along his chin.

He was quite annoyed his snake was killed it took allot of strength to summon that damn thing.

"Sorry about your snake" Kabuto smirked out as he looked over the blade. He loved messing with his lord.

"Watch it. Luckily there still going to war. Their kingdom will fall, and I'll have the child. Come midnight we strike"

~oOo~

At the kingdom Itachi told Gaara about the different gifts that everyone possessed, and how dangerous his was to use. Gaara couldn't help, but wonder about his sand peoples gift actually working.

So he tested it out. His gift was of the raccoon. The gift of earth. Which was all they needed to be happy. Gaara, and Itachi secretly practiced.

They found out he could even move a mountain if he trained hard enough, but also found out their enormous strength led to their downfall.

Since Gaara was the only one of his kin left technically he had to be careful for his sake, and his new fiancé's sake (LEE XD).

Sooner or later the red haired man could bend sand to his will. There wasn't allot of sand around the place, so they took what they had, and laid it out around the castle.

He then began to practice moving boulders with little success.

Fugaku had to except the help of their gifts, so he trained with them on the side while Kakashi trained the men more. Mikoto didn't know of their training, but she trained herself hiding it from the boys.

They were going to prepared, and fight to the death. The other kingdoms had issued war to take place at nightfall guessing they'd have the advantage when they wouldn't.

Uchiha's see better in the night, and the earth is more awake at night.

**_Authors Note: I almost made Gaara The Avatar for a sec. O_O just had to share that lol. Didn't know if anyone thought of Avatar Gaara fic before…if so forgive me I'm slow, and I would like to read it xD. lol_**


	11. 9th Day: Night

When nightfall hit, and moon graced them with its presence it was pure red. The light that glowed from the moon was now a bright red light with darkened craters.

The Uchiha Kingdom were surrounded by many other kingdoms men. Mikoto had decided to hide all of their civilians in the Uchiha castle since it was big enough.

Fugaku, Itachi, Gaara, and Kakashi stood side by side on-top the wall that shielded the kingdom. A king from one of the opposing Kingdoms came forward to speak.

"The moon is red Fugaku! You've lied to us! Now you've brought those sand fools in this!" the king spoke earning roars around from his men, and the other kingdoms men. Fugaku just smirked, and crossed his arms looking down at the man.

"I've lied to no one. The only fools I see are the people that brought a curse upon themselves out of jealousy, and fear!" Fugaku shouted back getting a rouse out his own people as well as his allies.

"You want fear! We'll show you fear when we spill the blood of your traitorous kingdom all over the walls!" The king went red in the face with anger, and thrusted his sword in the air screaming his battle cry making the first wave go forward.

"You're up Gaara" Itachi said as he patted the boy on the back. Gaara stepped forward taking in a deep breath waiting for them to breach just a few steps before the sand lines.

He held out his arms, and raised his hands making the sand jut up into the air towering over, causing the oncoming enemies to halt in fear. He brought it crashing down on the first wave pushing them back, and encasing them in a sand like burial.

Gaara looked towards Fugaku whom nodded, and so Gaara clenched his hands into fist, and crushed the first wave of men sending out blood curdling screams of pain. The enemies starred in horror looking up at the Uchiha wall as their brethren were crushed in a sand like coffin.

~oOo~

"Just a few more minutes from now Naruto" Sakura said as she placed another rag over the boys head. He looked miserable, but his face showed all smiles. Sasuke was walking around the place doing a casual patrol before returning back to see Naruto looking worst.

"Sasuke…they don't die when they gi-"NO! I mean no..no they don't the book didn't say that" Sasuke said rather quickly, and rushed over beside the boy.

"He is rather young Sasuke. Hell so are you, and me as well! Maybe we should jus-"Just what Sakura? It's too late. I made a mistake okay. I let my hormones take over, and I didn't think of the consequences. Well I didn't know that Naruto would…" the raven admitted as he held the boys hand to his lips.

"I'm sorry. It's just he's not looking well at all Sasuke. Maybe we need someone to come in, and check on him for us. There's only so much I can do" Sakura said as she looked at Naruto whom was just smiling, and didn't say anything at all he just took deep breathes.

"We waited too long" Sasuke said as he glanced outside. It was true. They'd thought that Naruto would remain stable for the whole night, but he was just looking worst, and worst.

His skin was now paler, and his eyes were fading from blue to a deep shade of red, and his pupils had changed to slits. Sasuke bit back, and held the boys hand tighter.

"Well…we did good. You too Naruto" Sakura said as she leaned up, and kissed the blond on the forehead. Naruto giggled despite the pain, and closed his eyes. Sasuke freaked, and shook the boy only to be stopped by Sakura.

Naruto opened his eyes slightly, and smiled at Sasuke.

"I'm okay Sasuke" Naruto said in between breathes. They both looked at Naruto surprised because he hadn't really said anything all day besides moans of pain, and such. Naruto closed his eyes again, and slipped into a deep sleep.

Sasuke relaxed, and Sakura let go of him sitting back down to watch Naruto. Sasuke sat back down as well to watch. Midnight hit, and a sound could be heard outside. Sasuke got up, and headed towards the door upon hearing this.

Sakura bit her lip, and got up to try to stop him.

"Sasuke Naruto needs you here. I'll go check it out" She said as she walked over to him. Sasuke's eyes flashed red with the spirals in them, and they started to spin as he looked through the door seeing no one.

"No. I'll go" He said as he headed towards the door. Sakura ran up to him, and stepped in front of the door.

"Naruto is about to have the baby! We can't miss it!" she said quickly, and glanced around him to see the blonde still sleeping. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at her, and moved her side.

"I want to make sure he lives to have the baby Sakura. I'll be right back" the raven said as he exited the door to the darkness outside. He looked around the place scanning the area.

Sakura exited as well reluctantly closing the door behind them, and looked around standing beside him. Sasuke looked around once more before looking up to see something coming down at them. He pushed Sakura out of the way before he jumped back as well.

The thing crashed to the ground between them knocking up dust. Sasuke took his stance, and starred as the thing started to move standing up straight like a human.

"You're fast Uchiha. But that won't help you" came a dark voice that's glasses shimmered in the darkness as it held up a blade. Sakura squeaked, and felt something wrap around her then cover her mouth. Pulling her back into the darkness amongst the trees.

Sasuke kept his stance, and looked over the man, and the blade wondering if he'd lost his mind. Kabuto dashed forward bringing down from the side, only to miss as Sasuke dodged the attack, and grab the man's wrist pulling him around, and throwing him against a tree.

"**_Shutz up Sakura, and enjoy the showzz_**" Orochimaru hissed out in the girl's ear with his snake like voice as they watched from the shadows. Sakura squirmed as she watched Kabuto get back up grinning. She glanced at the house where Naruto was still inside then to Sasuke whom was taking up his battle stance again.


	12. Little One

The second wave came fast, and this time it was Fugaku's turn. He held up one hand balled into a fist for his archers to hold. Gaara had to take a break due to all that energy he'd just used, but the troops he brought with him from his Kingdom made up for it.

Kakashi was down below before the gates with his sword drawn calmly waiting with a good army behind him. When they got close enough Fugaku opened his hand, and the archers released hell upon them. The few they missed were met by Kakashi, and his group of men.

It went on like this for hours till finally the army below had to pull back within the castle, and board up the doors.

"Well we made it this long" Gaara said as he stood beside Itachi drawing out his sword. Fugaku chuckled, and drew out his own as well as his son. The enemy had brought ladders to climb the walls.

Though most of them just kicked the ladders down, balls of fire started come down against the wall. From what archers that weren't hit they fired upon contraption that was causing the destruction destroying a couple.

They weren't expecting them to go this extra mile since it was practically four against one. As the ladders kept coming some actually made it onto the wall only to be met by Fugaku, Itachi, and Gaara as well as the few men up there with them.

~oOo~

While they defended their home Sasuke had to defend his own. He'd almost forgotten about Sakura as he continued to fight off Kabuto though most of the time it was just dodging his attacks.

It seemed like he really wanted to hit him with that small blade, so Sasuke made sure to avoid it. Sakura fought, and fought in the man's grip. She bit down on his hand causing him to yelp, and let go of the girl.

She ran out into the clearing in the middle of two fighting almost getting hit until a small infant cry could be heard coming from within the cottage stopping everyone's movement.

For a brief second everyone was looking towards the cottage. Sakura looked back in time to see Kabuto launching at Sasuke. Everything seemed to happen in a blink of an eye as Sakura shielded Sasuke with her body accidentally forcing Kabuto to stab her in her stomach leaving the blade there while Sasuke turned back around.

Orochimaru made a dash for the house, and Sasuke caught Sakura as she fell back against him. Kabuto stepped back, and cursed the girl before he too ran towards the house. Sasuke didn't have time to morn for the girl as he laid her on the ground.

She just smiled a blood stained smile up at him to signal it was okay before he ran back to the house. He nodded a thanks before he made his way over to opened door.

Inside Kabuto, and Orochimaru stood on either side of Naruto as he held a blanket wrapped bundle in his arms with a terrified expression on his face as he looked at Sasuke standing in the door way.

"Deal with him" Orochimaru said with a slight nod towards Sasuke as he reached to take the little bundle. Naruto leaned away from the man hugging the crying infant to his body. Kabuto stepped in front of Sasuke's path whom picked up a broom that was laying against the wall near the doorway.

Kabuto launched forward again as Sasuke spinned the broom around one time before taking a knee, and impaling it through Kabuto's stomach. Naruto shrieked at the sight caught off guard causing Orochimaru to snatch up the bundle.

Sasuke let the broom go letting Kabuto fall onto the floor. He stood up, and took a step towards Orochimaru whom pulled out a knife of his own, and held it to the bundle making the man stop his tracks.

"**_Movez aside Uchiha. I didn't wait this long to leavez empty handedzz_**" Orochimaru said in his snake like tongue as he took a step forward towards the unwavering man. Sasuke stood his ground while Naruto looked completely helpless, but then he gave out another shriek as Orochimaru made a confused expression on his face, and stumbled a bit in shock.

Sasuke eyed the man seeing his leaning posture, and quickly moved forward to catch the baby as Orochimaru dropped the child, and fell to the floor revealing a blade in his back with a weakened the blood stained smiling body of Sakura staggering behind him covering her wound with one hand while the other was raised.

She'd snuck through the back door just in time when needed, and then collapsed onto her knees then to her side. The baby cried louder, and Naruto forced himself out of bed next to Sakura. Sasuke came over as well stepping over Orochimaru's body, and kneeled down beside her.

Naruto put both of his hands on over the girl's stomach applying pressure the best he could as tears rolled down his face. The baby in Sasuke's arms was being held against his own body to calm the child down as he watched the blonde do what he could.

Sakura just kept that same smile on her face as she weakly placed her hand over Naruto's own for him to stop. She then looked towards the child in Sasuke's arms, and he positioned himself to lower the child so she could at least see it.

It was a beautiful baby girl with blonde hair that seemed to stop crying when Sakura placed a blood stained hand on the side of the bundle. She moved her hand up to touch the child's small one, and to everyone's surprise the child gripped her finger.

Naruto bit his lip at lost for words as he looked over the girl seeing her emerald eyes close. Sasuke frowned, and looked down at the girl that seemed to go to sleep all of a sudden gripping Sakura's finger tighter resulting in a strange orange glowing ring forming around the child's wrist.

The strange ring then flowed along her skin onto Sakura's finger dissolving into her skin. Both Naruto, and Sasuke blinked in confusion at this. Naruto looked down at his hands still covering Sakura's wound, and removed it to see nothing but a tear in her dress, and healed skin underneath with a blood patch around it.

After a few seconds of starring at the girls healed wound she made them both jump as she awoke gasping for air, and sitting up holding her chest as if her heart just got shocked by a defibrillator.

The baby awoke as well crying again gaining their attention. Sasuke smiled, and kissed the child on the forehead making her calm down. Naruto hugged Sakura, and Sakura hugged him back laughing, and crying as well.

"Thank you, thank you thank you!" Naruto repeated over, and over again to the girl. Sakura felt more love than she ever thought possible. Though they didn't understand what had just happened it all worked out well.

"Thank you as well Sakura for everything" Sasuke said as he rocked the small child gently back, and forth in his arms. Sakura nodded to him as Naruto broke the hug.

The blonde switched his gaze over to his child seeing her hands reaching out with her eyes still closed for something. Naruto held out his hands for Sasuke to let him hold their child, and the raven did so.

Naruto nuzzled the little bundle earning an adorable high pitched laughter from the small thing. Sasuke smiled, and they all got up off the floor. Sakura helped Sasuke remove the bodies to the outside for Naruto couldn't stomach it anymore.

They wanted to ask Naruto how he'd gave birth, but figured it best not to he still looked tired. What was done is done.

When Sasuke came back outside with a shovel to bury the bodies they were gone. It was still in the middle of the night, and he didn't want to risk hunting whoever took the bodies down. If they wanted them they could have them. He returned back inside, not mentioning what happened, so as to not stress them out.

"What are you guys going to do now? I'll have to return to my kingdom at some point" Sakura said as she prepared a bottle for the baby. Since it wasn't a normal human-like birth she figured regular milk should suffice.

Naruto was holding the baby on the bed, and playing with the little bundle. Sasuke shrugged, not really sure what to do at this moment. He couldn't return home just yet because of the missing bodies.

"We could always stay here" Naruto said as he looked up from playing with the babies hands.

"Fair. No one knows where here, but still. I want our child to grow up around people, not hidden" Sasuke said as he walked over, and took a seat on the bed to look at the happy little girl that had now opened her eyes revealing pure onyx like her father.

"I could go, and check on your home in the morning" Sakura said as she filled the bottle. Naruto nodded, and looked back down at the little girl whom was starting to cry again. Sasuke smiled, and picked up the little girl sitting her up on his lap.

"Tubby little baby aren't you" Sasuke said as he leaned back on the bed on his back, and held the little girl above him. She kicked out her legs as she balled up her fist, and laughed childishly as she hovered above her father.

"What are we going to name her?" Naruto asked all excited as he laid next to Sasuke, and looked up at the happy child.

"Something that sounds bubbly. She's a bubbly child very happy, but she can also cry allot. Mikura?" Sasuke asked as he looked towards his lover whom nodded with agreement. Sakura quirked an eyebrow at this wondering if they were joking.

" Mikura. Miku for short" Naruto said as he poked the child's belly earning more frantic movements from the little girl. It was secretly a thank you to Sakura naming the child this way though she kind of figured it out.


	13. Its Over

Kakashi was back at the castle with Mikoto ready to defend in case the enemy made it pass the second line of defense. They waited and waited for those doors to be broken down, but they never came down. Instead of that they could hear more battle cries coming from god knows where. It sounded like a whole other army had just joined the battle.

Mikoto stood beside Kakashi preparing for what she thought was the end. More hours passed till it was almost the break of dawn, and not once did those doors come down. Screams, and the clinking of metal on metal filled the air the entire time till it finally died down.

Mikoto had fallen asleep on a make-shift bed in the castle as well as the town's people that they'd hidden within the castle. Kakashi stayed alert dozing off every now, and then till a knock came over the doors alerting everyone within. He drew his sword, and stood up walking towards the door only to hear Fugaku's voice.

"It's over! Open up!" the man came called out from the other side. Kakashi, and a few of the town's people as well as Mikoto both helped in removing the small barricade they had set up in front of the doors.

Once the barricade was down Mikoto opened the doors to see her husband, son, Gaara, Iruka and bunch of other people she didn't recognize standing with them.

"Fugaku?" Mikoto asked as she looked over the other people. They were all in bad shape, but were still standing just barely.

"Iruka got help from Sakura's kingdom, and they in return brought their allies into the fight. "Responded her husband with a weakened smile.

"Iruka! Why didn't you tell us?!" Mikoto shouted as she ran over, and hugged the man.

"Because I wasn't sure if the spy was still in the castle or not, even though Kakashi said that they weren't. I had to keep it a secret, so I left in secrecy since you guys were so busy anyway" he spoke up as he hugged her back. He'd managed to convince the kingdom to help by reminding them how the Uzumaki clan were wiped out because they didn't ask for help.

"Thank you" Mikoto cried through tears before she let him to go, so she could hug her husband and son.

"Thank you all" she added with a smile to other men.

~oOo~

"Sasuke, Naruto wake up!" Sakura shouted as she came through the door closing it behind her.

Naruto and Sasuke were asleep on the make-shift bed still in the living room until Sakura burst in demanding their attention. Miku stirred in her sleep, but she didn't wake thankfully.

"What Sakura?" Sasuke asked in a groggy voice as he sat up in bed looking at the bubbling pink haired woman.

"They won! They managed to push the enemy back, but they eventually retreated" she beamed happily.

"How?" Naruto asked while rubbing his eyes.

"I couldn't get any details on it, but that they got help. We should go back" Sakura said as she started to pack a bag for the baby. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other before both looking at Sakura.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Sasuke asked as he got out of bed. Naruto turned back to lay down with their little girl.

"No….but we can all go home now. I..I love you guys, but I miss my home" she admitted to the two whom just smiled.

"Same…Naruto you got Miku?" Sasuke asked the blonde whom nodded a yes in response. They all packed up to leave taking extra precautions along the road home. When they arrived they could see the damage done to the outer walls, and the people already trying to repair it.

Sakura departed at the gates giving them her farewells, and love before she left. Little Miku awoke when they entered the castle, and she started to cry alerting the people within of her presence. Naruto held the small bundle up to pat her back while Sasuke winced from the high pitch noise.

Mikoto looked up from helping the servants to see the two standing at the door. She didn't have it in her to scream her son's name, but she used all her remaining strength to run over, and hug the boy.

"Mom! I can't breathe" the raven coughed out as he struggled to hold the bag Sakura had packed for them. Naruto laughed at the two while Miku calmed down.

"I'm sorry! Just don't ever leave like that again, and who….is this?" Mikoto asked as she let go of the boy to see the bundle Naruto was holding.

"Her name is Mikura and or Miku for short" Naruto said while he handed the little girl to the Mikoto. She held the little girl carefully, starring at the child in wonder.

"She's beautiful…" Mikoto said as she rocked the little child in her arms slowly.

"There back already?" came a familiar voice Sasuke recognized to be Gaara. Sasuke looked around his mother to see Gaara coming down the stairs smiling followed by his brother.

Soon Fugaku came down, and they all surrounded the little girl welcoming her into their lives. Naruto and Sasuke were married without question. The kingdoms that aided them in battle were rewarded by Fugaku all in one setting. It was a joyous event to see.

Of course they had to take precautions for explaining the little girl, because if anyone found out that Naruto gave birth to the child all hell would break loose again. So they pretended they adopted the small child by claiming she was one of the many children whom parents were killed during the war.

She had to grow up a secret, but she was still loved nonetheless with or without knowing the truth.

**_Authors Note: _**(My apologies for the short brief ending. When I re-read it something in me didn't like where I went with this story at all. It happens allot, I get bored of something very quickly, but I won't lie that I did enjoy it at the start. Hopefully this was an 'okay' ending at least lol)


End file.
